Severus' Little Girl
by The-Dauntless-Tribute-Wizard
Summary: Hary dies in a deatheater attack. He wanted a family, he got it with Severus and his daughter. Severus was fighting when his daughter was knocked out and taken. 1 year later he finds his daughter in the hands of muggles? How does he bond with his daughter, how does he keep Harry's memory alive? You should read and find out. SS/LE/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This is a new story. I was on my page on FB and I did this for a mirror of Erised challenge and someone told me to make a story out of it so ok I will**

"I see me sitting in the dungeons. I'm sitting next to Snape and he has his hand on my shoulder. He's talking but I, I can't understand him. He lifts me up and places me on his knee and hugs me. I look behind him and I see pictures of me as a baby behind him. I also see a Elementary diploma with my name except that it's not my name. My name is Angelique Hoffman but it says Angelique Snape. I must be a witch that means. I look down on the floor next to where I was sitting. There it is my very own Hogwarts letter" I said to Headmistress Minnie.

_as/as/as/as/as/as/as_

In this story you will follow me through my recovery. This chapter is dedicated to everything that might be a bit unclear. So you know my name is Angelique Snape well, when I got into to this accident I was rescued by my family.

We were the Hoffman family. Me, Angelique the oldest sister, Ariel, my younger sister, Josiah, my brother, Stacey, my mum, and George, my dad. I knew I was adopted because I looked nothing like them.

Mum had long, wavy, blond hair and green eyes. She was also medium height and twiggy. My dad had short, curly, soft, brown hair and light brown eyes. He was short. Then Ariel had long, straight, soft, brown hair and light brown eyes. She was also medium height like mum. Josiah he had short, straight, brown hair and hazel eyes. He was short for his age of 5 too!

Me on the other hand I have long, straight, jet black hair and obsidian eyes. I was tall for my age. I had a petite figure and I was teased a lot. My father told me when he found me that these people were called muggles. I went to school with my sister who was only 23 days younger than I.

We were both 10 but way too smart for our age. We were so advanced that we were in a different grade than we should be. Since we were 10 we were supposed to be in 5th grade no we were in 6th somehow. But enough of that now I'm going to let you look in and see how this monstrosity of a life happened if last I knew I was safe with daddy, Albus, Minnie, Filly, daddy and Cissy in Diagon Alley.

_as/as/as/as/as/as/as/as/as/as_

I was swinging in between daddy and daddy. Yes two of them. I had daddy Severus and daddy Harry. When Harry was in school Severus and he had found out they were soul mates and married. They then somehow had me, their beautiful little princess. So I was swinging, when daddy Sev shouted something and daddy Harry took me and ran.

That's when I heard it. That evil high pitched voice. That is the reason I lost my memory and daddy Harry left me. I saw it. I saw the green light. It was a flash or jet or something. I saw daddy, Harry he hugged me, and told me he loved me. Then the light hit him. He screamed so loudly I swore that the glasses was wearing were going to break. Then he turned gave me a small smile as I watched the light fade from his eyes. Then he died. I didn't believe it. I kept screaming for my daddy to wake up. I was only 10. I wanted my daddy to come back to me and take me away from the evil that was everywhere. He wouldn't wake up. I knew he was gone forever. I started shouting for daddy Sev. He couldn't find me. I knew it or he couldn't hear me. I watch as people fell dead just like daddy Harry had.

I watch in horror as some people just started to scream and others did things I knew they wouldn't. I saw Minnie turn and run toward Filly. She then stabbed him. I screamed for her to stop hurting Filly. She wouldn't listen to me. I didn't know why then but now, now I know. She was under an Unforgivable curse. I started crying. I saw Cissy's husband start running toward me. He said something and I fell and knocked my head on the ground and everything went black. I never even got to say I love you to daddy Sev, or well just daddy since I only had one.

I guess Malfoy picked me up and dropped me outside the Leaky Cauldron or something because when I woke up I was in front of it. I started to walk around looking anything I knew. I just didn't know who I was or anything. I couldn't find any. Then I started walking down the road. I sat down and started to cry again. I walked and walked and found myself in an odd neighbor hood.

I saw another little girl playing outside. I walked up to her and she asked me where my mummy and daddy were and what my name was. I shrugged my shoulders not speaking. She looked at me funny and told me her name was Ariel. I nodded. We then started looking at my cloths to se if it had a name. We found it just one a first not a last though it said Angelique. We went inside and her parents were ever so nice to me. The took me in like their very own daughter. Valley Central Middle School.

Little did we know how messed up our lives would be once we turned 11. When I would get a letter to Hogwarts where my daddy sulked everyday for his lost love and daughter. The place where I would get my memory back and leave the Hoffman's forever. The year when Ariel would cry because I got into a bad fight with her. The year I stormed out of the lives of the Hoffman's forever. The year my life went bad.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Sorry guys, I totally forgot about writing these stories. It's okay I'm going to update ALL of my stories now**_

Waking up it was an ordinary day. My birthday was in about a month and I was so excited. I leaned down and woke up Ari, my sister and we both got up and made mum, dad, and Joey breakfast. We laughed quietly as we accidently splashed pancake mix everywhere. We opened the window so the house wouldn't get all smoky and bother Joey's lungs.

Mum and dad came downstairs because we were being a little too loud and they helped us finish breakfast I mean really, what 10 year old is perfect. I giggle looking at Ari, she has pancake in her hair.

"Ariel.." I say giggling "You have pancake all over" I say before I break down in giggles and sit on the floor laughing so hard. She pouts before starting to laugh too and mum and dad start laughing. We hear Joey start crying upstairs so I go upstairs to get him. I carry him downstairs and hand him to mum and race outside to get the mail. I sing quietly as I walk inside the house.

As we all sit down to breakfast there is a loud knock on the door. "Can I get it?!" Ari and I both say at the same time and my father nods to us following. We open the door and a strange lady stands there.

"Uhm… daddy, who's that?" I ask quietly as I stand behind daddy and Ari behind me.

"Hello, darling, I'm Minnie. I work for a school I need to tell you about" my father waves her inside.

"Are you, Angelique?" she asks me and I nod looking at her warily. She smiles.

"No need to be scared dear. Have you ever had weird things happen to you, things you can't explain?" she asks me and I nod.

"You're a wizard darling" she said giving me a list of things I'm going to need for this school she's telling us about. I zone out as she talks to mummy and daddy. Ari didn't get one.

"Excuse me, Ari didn't get a thingy" I say looking at my sister the woman, Minnie, sighs quietly.

"Your sister isn't a wizard dear. She's a muggle, a non-magical person." She explains to me and I stare at her. Ari was the most magical person out there.

"I won't go anywhere without Ari" I say stubbornly staring at the lady who doesn't seem to understand. Ariel stands there staring at me.

"Go Lique, please. Go and then come back and teach me everything" she tells me and I shake my head

"I won't go without you Ari"

"Lique go!"

"NO!"

"I won't talk to you anymore if you don't go!"

"Well I guess we won't be talking anymore, cause I'm not going"

"Stop being a brat and go!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Make me!"

"I will"

Ari storms off upstairs and I start to cry. I can't believe she was so mean. I can't believe that's the last time I ever talked to my sister.

"Darling, I have something else to tell you.. you're adopted you know that right" Minnie says to me quietly and I nod my head looking up the stairs to where Ariel had stormed off.

"Well, we're going to find your birth parents and give you back to them." She tells me and my head whips around to look at her and mummy and daddys eyes go wide. Daddy stands up and tells the lady it's time for her to go and I sit in my seat not moving.

"I can't go without your daughter" she says matter of factly and I look at her like she's crazy, I'm not going with her, I don't know her. She narrows her eyes at me as I stay in me seat.

"Let's go child" she says her voice sweet and I shake my head. She walks over to me and grabs my shoulder and then I feel weird I can't breathe and when I can breathe again we're somewhere else.

"Where's mummy and daddy?" I say as I start to cry again. The lady shakes her head and pulls me up towards the castle and up towards her office. She pushes me down into the chair. Minnie looks at me.

"I'm the headmistress here" she explains and then she looks at me and tells me to look into the mirror.

"What do you see" she asks.

So I tell her what I see.

"I see me sitting in the dungeons. I'm sitting next to a man, I don't know and he has his hand on my shoulder. He's talking but I, I can't understand him. He lifts me up and places me on his knee and hugs me. I look behind him and I see pictures of me as a baby behind him. I also see an Elementary diploma with my name except that it's not my name. My name is Angelique Hoffman but it says Angelique Snape. I must be a witch that means. I look down on the floor next to where I was sitting. There it is my very own Hogwarts letter" I said to Headmistress Minnie.

"Very good" she says with a smile and calls up the man with the funny name of Snape. When he gets up here headmistress Minnie has a conversation with him while I stare. He does look like me quite a lot. Oh no, he's yelling. I cover my ears. I hate fights. I miss Ari. I want a hug. I start to cry again and the adults look at me.

"Tell him what you see dear" Minnie says, so I tell it again but use his name instead.

"I see me sitting in the dungeons. I'm sitting next to Snape and he has his hand on my shoulder. He's talking but I, I can't understand him. He lifts me up and places me on his knee and hugs me. I look behind him and I see pictures of me as a baby behind him. I also see a Elementary diploma with my name except that it's not my name. My name is Angelique Hoffman but it says Angelique Snape. I must be a witch that means. I look down on the floor next to where I was sitting. There it is my very own Hogwarts letter"

"Are you…my daddy" I ask quietly looking to the man with a shocked look on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus stared at the little girl in front of him. He let out a breathy sigh; she looked just like him, with that small mix of Harry. He stared for a while before turning to McGonagall, "I..." he trailed off looking at Angelique again. She gave him a shy smile and his heart squeezed. It was Harry's little smile.

"I don't know Minerva" he said as he turned back towards her ignoring the girl.

"I'm much too old to be raising a child" he said. It sounded like a good lie in his head. He sat down in a chair and looked around the office, he looked down to his arm, he looked at the picture of Headmaster Dumbledore who had that damned twinkle in his eye.

"Severus, you and I both know that you want that little girl more than anything in the world, she's yours, she's Harry's" she said playing on the Harry card. He nodded.

"I…I'll think about it, just remember, I'm dangerous" he said before walking out. Angelique sat there worrying her lip, she wasn't told to follow and the man, her daddy, didn't seem to want her to. She looked at Minnie, "Can I go home now?" she asked her voice quietly. Minnie shook her head and laughed.

"Dear child, don't take it to heart, he's just been bitter since that day, we all have been" Minnie got a faraway look in her eyes while she talked. She hated remembering that day, the things she did, she shivered uncontrollably. She shook her head and smiled.

"Come on dear, let's go see Poppy" Minerva said taking the 11 year olds hand in her own as they walked towards the hospital wing. Minnie shook her head as the child's head swept from side to side taking it all in. You'd think a child who grew up around magic wouldn't be the easily entertained by it. Minnie shook her head and turned to the child, "Dear, do you even remember who I am, what any of this is?" she watched the child.

"Uhm, you're Minnie, the Headmistress here, wherever here is" she said and nodded happily at remembering that, she tended to have problems remembering things. Minnie shook her head with a sigh before opening the doors and calling out to Poppy Pomfrey. Poppy came running from across the room at the sight of the younger Snape-Potter girl.

"Minerva..is this.." Poppy's voice trailed off looking at the girl who just smiled shyly and waved. Angelique couldn't understand why people were making such a big fuss about her, she wasn't pretty like Ari was, she was rather plain and dull and quite monochromatic. Minnie nodded and Poppy hugged Angelique. She tensed slightly.

"Hi" she said in a small voice as the older woman kept hugging her.

"I'm..Angel" she introduced herself. Poppy got an odd look on her face and turned to Minerva.

"Doesn't she remember us?" she asked and Minnie shook her head sadly looking from the younger girl to the older woman. Poppy stepped forward and started running spells on the girl to make sure that she was indeed okay and to try to figure out the cause of the memory loss. Angel giggled the weird feeling of magic.

"It tickles" she whined as she squirmed. The two older women laughed watching her. A loud bang caused Angel to jump and turn around.

"D..Daddy..?" she asked quietly looking at the man standing in front of her. Severus, she remembered. Severus nodded and crouched down to the floor to get to the same height as his little girl. He held his arms open for her. She went to him and gave him a big hug, as Poppy still did her magic, pieces of her memory started coming back.

"D..daddy Sev" she said under her breath as she cuddled closer in his arms. He gave a small smile, just an upturn of his lips and held his little girl close to him. The last thing he had to remind him of his late husband. The world would go crazy knowing that the heir of the Potter, Snape, and Black families was found. He hugged her close and just held her for a while. Minerva quietly called a house elf and told it to make sure that Angel's room were still in good shape, they would just need to be…updated.

"Severus, you should take her on an outing, go to Diagon Alley, get her new things. She'll need them, she's going to Hogwarts this year" Minnie reminded them and Severus stood up still holding his daughter, who seemed to be crying in his arms. She finally had her real family back. He nodded his thanks and walked towards his rooms to make sure everything was in order and to grab his galleons before going.

"Where are we going?" Angel asked quietly as her father set her down on the couch. She looked around the rooms trying her hardest to remember, she wanted to remember, so why couldn't she? She sighed in frustration.

"We're going shopping" he said quietly pointedly and looked around making sure he had everything before taking Angelique's hand and walking out of Hogwarts to the apparition point.


End file.
